Noodlezz
_Noodlezz _Noodlezz is a player on EarthMC and a Chancellor of America, Canada. He joined EarthMC in mid February of 2017. = History _Noodlezz started out his adventure by heading to Spain to found Urbeforez, a small town that didn't grow at all. It was disbanded days later. After this, he joined America and to this day is known as one of its oldest residents. _Noodlezz didn't do much in the military development, but he regularly scouted other towns and locations to keep the townsmen informed of enemy towns and their strengths/weaknesses. _Noodlezz loved exploring planet earth. He travelled so often, he was known as "The Ramen Map Man" (Nobody called him that...). _Noodlezz wasn't known for much other than being that America chancellor who changes his name every month. However, he was involved in the rise of Jerusalem. _Noodlezz was, in fact, one of the first to attempt to create a civilization there. The two reasons why he didn't make a town there is because he was loyal to America and realized that he could do a lot to help the advancement of the civilization. His one major start to this plan was setting an outpost in an Egyptian pyramid so that he could walk to Israel with ease and not give away his plan as he was skeptical of people wanting to ruin it. He spent many days raising money to increase the claim of the Egyptian outpost. After a few days, _Noodlezz got lazy and went inactive for about a week. When he had come back, he discovered that someone had created a town in the house he had built on a hill beside the Jordan River. This town was named Isreal. _Noodlezz, still wanting a civilization to exist in this area, offered support to the town. Unfortunately, the town went inactive within a few days. Then, another town was founded called Yafo. This town was under SPWW, an ally of PWW which is the nation America was a part of at the time. _Noodlezz once again attempted to support this town, but they too went inactive. _Noodlezz was nearing the end of his patience. Before he dropped the operation altogether, a town named Israel (correctly spelled this time) was founded by a player named KatherineHasson. The town of Israel was starting to take shape, and _Noodlezz started to become more open about supporting them. Eventually, _Noodlezz did reach a point where he was forced to go inactive because of irl events. _Noodlezz, not expecting to return, gave to Katherinehasson a shulker box with valuables including over 30 golden blocks. It was after this point when Israel was given the opportunity to advance even further. _Noodlezz returned about a month later to find the town of Jerusalem which was in the nation of Israel, led by Katherinehasson. The town had grown far beyond _Noodlezz's expectations. As Jerusalem kept on growing, _Noodlezz continued to supply Jerusalem with all they needed to continue to advance. Midway through the summer of 2017, _Noodlezz had gone inactive once again. He returned in mid September to a revamped America and an independant Jerusalem, who was then part of Czecho-Yisrael. It was in these days when _Noodlezz was introduced to the insane builder that is Lucas2011. _Noodlezz ended up going inactive once again due to school related things irl. He returned about a few weeks later to an even bigger America. Unfortunately, he also discovered that Jerusalem no longer existed. In fact, it had been blown to smitherines by it's leaders as they didn't feel motivated enough to continue running it. This enfuriated _Noodlezz and motivated him to start the slow rebuild of Jerusalem. This only lasted a few days Here we are now. Category:Players